


Wherever He May Go

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Huge Breasts, Love Triangle, No Salem Conspiracy, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vytal Tournament happens a year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: When his transcripts are exposed, Jaune faces no other outcome than expulsion from Beacon. But Headmaster Ozpin offers him an option other than returning home: Shade Academy in Vacuo. A year later, he and his new Vacuan team are returning to Beacon to compete in the Vytal Tournament. Pyrrha is eager to see her crush in person again, only to find that Jaune’s time in Vacuo has changed more than she expected, and now a love triangle looms large over Beacon.Story done at the behest of Six02.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/May Zedong, Jaune Arc/May Zedong/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 41
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Six02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six02/gifts).



Jaune knew what he was looking at here. It wasn’t good. Deserved, yes.

But not good.

The Headmaster sighed as he leaned back in his chair, a copy of Jaune’s transcripts in front of him on the desk. His  _ forged  _ transcripts. Jaune wasn’t sure what level of crime he had committed in buying them, but the look on the Headmaster’s face told him the first punishment he was facing, even as neither of them wanted to say it out loud.

Expulsion.

Jaune, though, knew that there was no way around this, and if there was one thing he’d learned in his time at Beacon, one thing he’d learned from Pyrrha, it’s that he couldn’t try to lie and trick his way out of things. That he had to face the truth with honesty and, even if it ended his time here at Beacon… he had to do the right thing. Be better than the arrogant young man who thought to come here on illicit transcripts.

“Sir,” he began, his voice dry, “I… I won’t contest it. I know what I’ve done and I know what the consequences are. I don’t deny it, and… for what it’s worth… I’m sorry.”

It was hard to read Headmaster Ozpin’s face. Ruby had assured Jaune that he was a good man, understanding and helpful, but right now, Jaune knew that, in his circumstances, a good and understanding man would know why he had to be punished for his offense.

“I’d like to say there was another option,” he began, gravely. Jaune’s heart sank—even as much as he knew this was the outcome he had to expect. “Your progress here at Beacon has been considerable, and even though you entered at an insufficient level for a Beacon student, I have seen the trajectory you’ve been making, likely due to the influence of your partner… She gave quite a spirited defense of you, you know.”

That made his heart sink even further. On the one hand, it meant everything to Jaune that Pyrrha believed in him. She was… the single most incredible woman he’d ever known, not only for her accomplishments, but in her kindness, her willingness to help him out. She’d put him through his paces, challenging him to keep up with  _ her  _ training, and it meant  _ everything  _ to Jaune that she thought he had a chance.

And it meant  _ everything  _ to him that he was letting her down.

“Though...” Jaune didn’t dare hope, but his treacherous heart jumped at the opportunity as he heard the contemplative note in the Headmaster’s voice, “She did mention your… actually, there… there might be an option for you, even if not at Beacon. Are you familiar with Shade Academy?”

“In… in Vacuo?” he asked, not sure what that could mean. Shade was one of the Big Four, it wasn’t like his transcripts would be any  _ less  _ fraudulent in Vacuo.

The Headmaster’s face took on an uneasy expression. “Shade… has a different standard of acceptance than we do. It’s… well, I’m not sure how to put this, but Jaune? How  _ badly  _ do you want to be a Huntsman?”

Jaune was about to answer, but then stopped himself. How badly  _ did  _ he want to be a Huntsman? When he first came to Beacon, he wouldn’t hesitate to say that he’d do  _ anything,  _ but now that he’d had a taste of what that meant… the training, the  _ risk,  _ Jaune had been sorely humbled in his first weeks at Beacon. He’d learned the hard way that he was an idiot and had nearly cast aside his best lifeline out of nothing but arrogance.  _ How badly do you want to be a Huntsman? _

But at the same time… Jaune had learned what it  _ meant  _ to be a Huntsman. Ren and Nora’s passion for the people on the fringes who needed a shield, Blake’s ardent call for justice for the downtrodden, Ruby and Yang, living up to the legacy of their family, or Weiss and Pyrrha, striving for excellence because it was what they  _ chose  _ to do. That was what it meant to be a Huntsman. That was why the world needed them. It wasn’t about glory and fame, it wasn’t about some macho fantasy. It was about duty, drive, having a love for something bigger than himself. Something Jaune couldn’t back away from, even if it tested him to his limits.

“Enough to do what it takes,” he said, resolutely.

A nod. Promising. “Shade doesn’t require any formal education for its candidates—the Kingdom of Vacuo… doesn’t really have enough infrastructure to produce sufficient students for the Academies if they required a combat school education.” Jaune perked up at that, seeing the lifeline, and yet… knowing that he was about to hear the other shoe drop. “The rule is, though,” the Headmaster continued gravely, “that students are accepted with the understanding that not all of them will make it to the end. They will take anyone, but not  _ everyone  _ survives the training. In fact, that’s why I know there happens to be a team with an opening.”

Jaune nodded, taking in his words. _ A team with an opening  _ had an obvious euphemism there, and from the sound of things, Jaune could both fill and, in the long term,  _ be _ that opening, the two outcomes a coinflip apart in the Headmaster’s mind.

“If I send them your record here at Beacon, along with my personal assessment, I have no doubt that Shade would accept you. But Shade is not Beacon, and I mean that as a warning. You  _ will  _ be taking a risk here, and not a small one.”

Jaune could tell he wasn’t joking. Huntsmen did dangerous work no matter where they lived, but the Headmaster’s tone of voice told Jaune that this went well beyond what the normal standards of danger. Jaune remembered seeing the Ursa bearing down on him, the  _ fear  _ screaming in his mind as his arm jerked forward, knowing that a mistake would end his life. Each heartbeat beating like his last.  _ That  _ was the danger at Beacon. And Shade was worse?

But… but what would Pyrrha expect of him? When things got hard, when he had her training behind him and her  _ faith  _ backing him up? With that behind him and danger ahead, what else could he choose?

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

It had been a year.

_ Almost _ an entire year, actually. She had counted every day, and Pyrrha knew exactly how long it had been since she’d last seen Jaune in person. Heard his voice  _ not _ in the tinny register of her scroll’s speakers, seen his smile not through a screen… or much, much more frequently, reading his handwriting, seeing those familiar loopy letters confidently spilling across the page.

And now she would see him again.

It… it was hard to even admit it to herself, but her crush on Jaune had only gotten worse in the interim. It was silly, it was  _ ridiculous,  _ there were plenty of fish in the sea, but… Pyrrha had caught the one she’d wanted, only to watch him slip through her net. And she couldn’t let go of that memory. Even as the days went on, she just missed him  _ more.  _ Even as her friends tried to help.

Yang and Nora had ordered an intervention, forcing her to try and get out there and meet new people, but they… Dating was hard. She would go on the dates her friends set up for her, meeting the men and women who met their demanding criteria, and, invariably, Pyrrha saw that familiar  _ Look _ of  _ “I’m on a date with the Invincible Girl!”  _ flickering behind their eyes. That look of accomplishment, the preening self-congratulation, and the unmistakable sense that she was being objectified, turned into a trophy. No matter how nice they were, how well the date went, Pyrrha could never escape that Look… the Look that Jaune’s face never even once bore an inkling of.

Still, she’d tried. She’d gone on first dates, politely declined the second, made one attempt at a relationship on Nora’s insistence and both she and Blake deeply regretted it. By the end of their first year, everyone had given up, and Pyrrha went into her old standby: throwing herself into her training. She pushed her record further, demonstrating over the summer her total dominance of the Valean tournament circuit. Her agent was over the moon, of course, having endorsements and promotional opportunities lined up for her. And modeling. A  _ lot  _ more modeling. Pyrrha didn’t mind it, the photoshoots were easy work and she never knew how to tell her agent “no” in the first place. More so, it was more time to take up her schedule and distract her from the fact that she was as lonely on her pillar at Beacon as she was on her pillar at Sanctum.

That was the hardest part, that absence really did make the heart grow fonder. She’d had a  _ taste  _ of another life, another kind of relationship in her life, and he was… on the other side of the continent, in a country where communications infrastructure hardly existed. Nora and Ren, they were the closest friends Pyrrha had ever had, but it was clear their own relationship was developing in a new direction that needed space. They simply couldn’t substitute for what she once had with Jaune.

And so Jaune’s letters became the highest points of Pyrrha’s day. She read them and reread them, endlessly charmed by his good humor as he described the (frankly, barbarous at best and unethical at worst) teaching style of Shade, the various characters (it seems that there was a nightmare of a team that could be best described as four Weisses, sans the redeeming features Pyrrha had come to discover) who now surrounded him, and… and the way Pyrrha could tell that Jaune was growing as a Huntsman. Oh, he insisted he was following her training videos, practicing with them every chance he got and boasting of his growing accomplishments, but more so… he was more confident. Coming into his own, moving on from his expulsion a wiser and humbler man and…

And Pyrrha felt  _ cheated. _

How could she not! Sure, he forged his transcripts, but  _ Blake was a known terrorist!  _ Yang had a brawling record as long as her arm, and even if Jaune shouldn’t have been accepted in the first place, he had what it took! She  _ knew  _ he had what it took! Pyrrha’s training regimen was  _ brutal,  _ the kind designed for a woman who would not be satisfied with anything less than domination. In a  _ blood sport. _ And Jaune, unprepared, under-trained Jaune, took to her training with the same drive she asked of herself. She’d seen it in the Emerald Forest and reconfirmed it again and again: Jaune  _ belonged  _ at Beacon. He needed a hand, but Pyrrha had offered and he’d accepted. If they hadn’t been caught, if he hadn’t left, they would… they would be facing the Vytal Tournament together. And Jaune would  _ show  _ them all that he belonged here. At her side.

But that anger wasn’t what she wanted to feel. Not now. Not as she waited on the concourse for Jaune to disembark the airship and come back to her. She would- she would tell him. Tell him the things she scratched out on so many unsent drafts of letters to him. Not even wait until they were settled in, she’d tell him then and there, right as soon as she spotted him amongst the disembarking crowd. Once… once she  _ spotted  _ him, the crowd thick with Vacuans in their colorful attire, eager to be at the-

“IS THAT JAUNE?” Ruby suddenly asked, leaping to her feet. Pyrrha turned, desperate for-

“For the last  _ time,  _ Rubes!” Yang said with a groan, “No. It’s. Not.”

Pyrrha looked down with a sigh. She had thought for sure that the flash of blonde hair meant-

“No. It. Is.” Ruby shot back.

“That’s the same- oh  _ shit  _ it- Oh,  _ damn...” _

Pyrrha’s eyes tracked upwards, driven by some inexplicable force, like her Semblance was drawing her eyes up to- up to him.

He’d changed. The last time Pyrrha had been able to see him through the CCT, she’d seen how the harsh lands of Vacuo had left their mark on him—his muscles more defined, his skin tanned, a rougher, more mature look that had left Pyrrha  _ stammering.  _ But in person… her eyes traced the long scar up the length of the sword arm, drinking in how  _ masculine  _ he looked, a man returned from the wilderness, a conqueror.

And yet, his eyes. His smile. It was  _ Jaune.  _ Her Jaune. Undeniably so.

She wasn’t sure how her body had contorted itself to get to him, it felt almost like she  _ flew  _ rather than ran, legs unnecessary, pulled forward by that deep and powerful attraction that let her exceed even Ruby to be the first to throw her arms around him and say:  _ You’re back. _

But even as magical as the moment was, her arms wrapped around him, feeling him  _ there,  _ in her arms, it was interrupted. Ruby quickly joined the hug a split-second after her, as did Nora,  _ slamming  _ into them and taking Jaune to the ground. It took a while to disentangle themselves, everyone laughing and a thousand questions flying, but Pyrrha just…

He was back.

“Oh, man, ha,” Jaune said, getting himself back up on his feet, “I knew you guys were gonna be excited, but, ha,  _ no idea…  _ But if you thought you were excited now,” he cracked a grin, “I’ve got big news! Guys! I have a girlfriend!”

...Girlfriend?

“She, uh,” he laughed, “she’s hanging back because she’s shy, but,” he pointed back to the line where a girl in a puffy jacket and a beanie pulled low over one eye tried not to be noticed, “Hey, May! Come meet my friends from Beacon!”

She shuffled over, nervously, her eyes staying away from looking at Pyrrha as she took her place next to Jaune, blushing so furiously that Pyrrha was surprised she was able to stay on her feet. But her heart sank as her mind slowly put together that she  _ knew  _ this girl, had seen her name in enough letters…

May Zedong.

His partner at Shade. She’d… she’d been happy to hear that Jaune was making friends with his new team, to learn about their quirks and see how he was able to contribute to the team, but now… now in the context of that word,  _ girlfriend,  _ Pyrrha had the missing piece that put everything else together. His whole time at Shade… she’d been circling in, getting closer to Jaune, building up the steps to make the move Pyrrha was too  _ cowardly  _ to do.

“Way to go, ladykiller,” Yang said, thrusting a hand out to May, “Yang Xiao Long, and you and me  _ gotta  _ go out some time so I can hear you dish on how loverboy is between the shee- URK!”

“Yaaaaang!” Ruby wailed in protest as she slammed an elbow into her sister’s side, “I’m sorry for my sister, she’s a big idiot jerk, but Jaune! Why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend!”

Jaune rubbed his neck, putting an arm around his bewildered girlfriend. “We only  _ just  _ started dating, so I hadn’t really been able to write about it to any of you… and what can I say, I thought it’d be a surprise!”

Yes. A surprise. It had been a big surprise. Ha ha, everyone have a big laugh at his big surprise and how  _ stupid  _ Pyrrha was to let him slip right out of her fingers  _ all over again. _

But Pyrrha was a professional. She didn’t show her emotions, not when eyes were on her. She was a champion. She was poised and collected. She didn’t show anyone what she felt on the inside.

“Welcome to Beacon, May,” she said, her voice betraying none of the pain she felt on the inside, “I’m so happy for you and Jaune. I’m sure we’ll be friends!”

* * *

A Beacon dorm.

How long had it been since Jaune had stepped into a Beacon dorm?

Compared to what they had in Shade, it was palatial, with enough beds for the four of them. And considering Brawnz and Roy weren’t coming in til later (how many times had he  _ warned them  _ about getting their visas in order?) Jaune had plenty of space for him and May. Right now, his girlfriend was dutifully unpacking, marveling at the luxury Valean students enjoyed compared to them.

And from what he’d heard, the Atlesians got  _ private rooms.  _ Hard to imagine that practically everyone had it better than the hammocks and knicknacks they’d cobbled together to make their Shade dorm homey, harder still to imagine there was a time where Jaune worried that these rooms were  _ small.  _ He idly felt the fabric of his Pumpkin Pete’s hoodie—far too heavy for the desert climate of Vacuo, but, once again, the perfect outfit for Vale. A lot to think about there.

But he could tell May also had stuff on her mind. Something weightier than just their accommodations. Jaune wasn’t sure he could pinpoint it, but he had an inkling it was related to the greeting he’d received upon landing… and he figured he could pace out a bit of the why there.

“You know,” he spoke up, trying to get closer to the topic, “I think you and Ruby are going to get along  _ great.  _ She’s got a combat scythe that morphs into a high-impact sniper rifle, and she’s a  _ whiz  _ with weapon design! I’m sure you two could discuss the modifications you’ve given Opening Gambit.”

“Yeah... she seemed nice,” May said, clearly thinking of something else. An unspoken matter that was hanging over the both of them.

He knew his girlfriend, even if they’d only just started dating. After all their experiences together, he ought to: she’d gone from the girl who’d barely spoken to him, convinced he wouldn’t last long to someone Jaune had developed a bond with, to trust her rifle covering his back, to the woman who, blushing and stammering, had asked him on the most magical date of his life. He knew that she had issues with self-esteem, with comparing herself to other girls, but he also knew that she had absolutely  _ nothing  _ to fear.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

She shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

“Come on, my little desert flower,” he said, knowing that May couldn’t help but blush when he used his pet name for her, “You know you can tell me whatever’s troubling you.”

“It’s...” her gaze darted nervously to Jaune’s. But as their gazes met, May’s softened, feeling the reassurance in her boyfriend’s eyes. “It’s just… your old partner. She’s… well, she’s  _ Pyrrha Nikos,  _ and you… how do I compare against  _ Pyrrha Nikos?” _

Jaune gave her a reassuring smile. It was actually a bit of a relief—Pyrrha was so far out of Jaune’s league, it was hard to even  _ think  _ of her as someone he could date. Not that that’d be an easy thing to  _ explain,  _ but he felt better knowing that there was an absolute 0% chance there might be anything there. “Pyrrha and I, we never had  _ anything  _ like that. Pyrrha was my mentor here at Beacon. Our relationship has  _ always  _ just been that, and I… she’s the one who taught me how to fight. Thinking of her as anything other than my trainer just,” he laughed, “it feels  _ weird.  _ It’s like when someone tells you you have a hot sister.”

May cracked a smile, “Which you do.”

Groaning, Jaune shook his head, “I never should have shared that picture with you guys.” But May’s mischievous look gave him a mischievous thought of his own… “How about I remind you why you’re the only girl for me...”

Shaking her head, May turned back to the closet. “Jaune, I need to get un-AIPE!”

He’d cut her off, wrapping his hands around her and grabbing at her chest. Kneading her breasts through her jacket, he heard May pant as his hands worked their magic.

“Mmmmm, you- you bad boy,” she said, her voice lacking any censure, “You know I’m,  _ mmm _ , sensitive there...”

“I can’t help myself,” he whispered in her ear, unzipping her jacket, and enjoying how her boobs spilled forth from their containment. “You’re  _ everything  _ I want...”

With her jacket off, her t-shirt was the next to go, the fabric stretched tight over her bountiful chest. “How do you always get me down to my bra so fast?” May giggled as, with a  _ pop,  _ Jaune unhooked the garment in question. Undoing four hooks with one quick pinch was a challenge, but Jaune had  _ reason  _ to improve his skills there.

May turned, holding her bra to her chest, her blue-gray eye sparkling with humor as her cheeks pinkened with a blush. “You’re incorrigible, Mr. Arc,” she said, ever so slowly letting her bra fall away, “Practically a Valean stereotype.”

“Can you blame me?” Jaune asked, his eyes locked on his girlfriend’s black bra slowly dipping lower and lower… until her perky pink nipples popped out, two fat nubs, engorged by her arousal. Jaune leaned forward, taking a nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and letting his teeth graze it.

“Oh- oh Jaune...” she moaned, “You’re- You know- oh- you know they’re sensitive!”

Jaune mumbled his reply while continuing to suck away on May’s proffered melons. She was the single bustiest girl he’d ever known, and the fact that he could leave her  _ gushing  _ just by stimulating her jugs meant that Jaune got to enjoy so many heavenly moments like this. But he also knew that there was  _ another  _ way to get his girlfriend uncontrollably worked up...

“Gods,” he moaned as he ran his tongue up the valley of her cleavage, “I  _ love  _ these tits. My hot, sexy, voluptuous girlfriend… Every man at Shade wishes he had you and yet… I guess I’m just the luckiest guy in all of Remnant...” She squeaked as he praised him, struggling with handling his compliments. “I don’t understand  _ how  _ you’re able to keep them hidden from everyone.”

“They’re for my boyfriend’s eyes only!” she said, then stammered out, “I- I couldn’t  _ possibly  _ dress like-”

Jaune just shook his head, loving the feeling of May’s generous endowments against his cheeks. “Mmmmm, I don’t mind having these all for me...”

“B-but...” May cut in, trying to regain some of her earlier confidence, “Y-you have something  _ I  _ want, too...”

Jaune smirked, guiding the both of them to the bed. He hadn’t ever thought of them as anything special, but right now as he sank into the mattress, Jaune almost wanted to  _ weep  _ for how heavenly the mattress was in comparison to what they had at Shade as he slipped out of his clothes.

But even that was nothing compared to the beautiful girl now straddling him, her soft thighs, toned from their work as Huntsmen, but still so unbelievably smooth and pliable, took their place upon him. “Jaune,” she said in a husky voice, “I c-can’t- how do you always  _ do  _ this to me?”

“Cause it’s what you deserve, babe.”

But he wasn’t sure if she heard his corny line as she  _ plunged  _ down on his shaft.

Their sex was always hard, fast, and passionate. Stereotypes of Sanus, both Vale and Vacuo, referenced them as intense lovers, and neither Jaune nor May did anything to dissuade those notions. If anything, they made them worse: May was hot-blooded, her usual shyness now burned away by her passionate need, furiously pursuing their pleasure with abandon. Jaune was a lover, a man who sought to make their carnal bliss an art. With aura-improved stamina, they did everything more  _ potently  _ than an ordinary human was capable of, and had a broken bed frame—and Brawnz and Roy’s endless jokes—to show for it.

Bucking her up and down on his hips, Jaune admired how May jiggled with every thrust, her F-cups bouncing in time, giving Jaune an appreciative eyeful. May, on the other hand, had both hands on Jaune’s shoulders, her eyes closed as she took Jaune’s cock as deep inside her as it would go. It never failed to give Jaune a little jolt of confidence to know that he could put his girlfriend into such a state of ecstasy, but while he had the chance…

Jaune lunged, catching May off guard as he went back to playing with her tits. He buried his face in her cleavage as she gasped in surprise. As he motorboated her, he stepped up the pace of their coitus, slamming her down hard on his dick as his hips thrust upwards. May moaned, unable to handle the sudden savagery. Jaune could feel what was building, a trembling in her core, and he had no intention to delay it any longer. His strokes were fast and powerful, his kisses rough and demanding. He could feel his own climax building, a hot and feverish need coming to his mind as the both of them gasped for air, their movements becoming more and more forceful. May had her arms wrapped around him now, struggling to hold on as the climax built inside her until-

“OH JAUNE!”

With a mighty wail, May came, her climax off like a shot, the tightness in her core suddenly unwinding as all tension seemed to go out of her body. Jaune groaned, a fierce  _ twitch  _ hitting his cock as he released his load right into her. The two of them shuddered, but Jaune held her tight, preventing her from almost flopping right over as he gently laid her down in the bed. May’s climaxes were…  _ potent  _ and often left her completely out of it.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, slicked with sweat from their sudden workout, only for her to say, “S’lovely...”

“It was,” he said with a smile, “And so are you, my little desert flower.”

“Best...” she said, her words falling off into sleepy mumbling.

Falling back into the bed, Jaune felt May curl up into his arms. He looked over to her, a hint of pride in his heart, knowing that he was so lucky to have a woman like this, and that he was still able to satisfy her. If anything could sum up how much he’d changed, it was right here next to him.

And for the first time since his expulsion, Jaune felt the pull of sleep come to him on a Beacon bed, but sleep found a very different man this time around. So very different indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_ It’s nothing. You’re just giving fuel to your self doubts and convincing yourself to be unhappy. You’re looking for excuses to doubt him, even though you know he’d listen to your concerns, that he wouldn’t judge you one bit as he reassured you that you were the only girl for him. He’s done it a dozen times and it's always left you feeling better, and you trust him, but you’d rather make yourself miserable rather than just talk to your boyfriend about his literally perfect supermodel ex-partner! _

Gods, May was the worst! She  _ knew  _ all she had to do was bring her fears to Jaune and he’d listen to her, reassure her, tell her there was nothing wrong with having feelings and do everything he could to make her feel  _ secure  _ in their relationship. He always did, he was her rock, who’d helped her through so many of her own insecurities and self doubts, never judging her, and always so open about his own. She  _ was  _ his little desert flower, and that she allowed such sentimentality at all spoke deeply to how much she cared for him. Their bond was stronger than May had ever felt with another person—how  _ else  _ could she have worked up the courage to ask him out if she didn’t have absolute trust that, with him, she wouldn’t get hurt? And trust, trust went deep with May. That Jaune had earned it… it was  _ crazy  _ for her to be so full of doubts!

And, rude as it was to think of him this way, it wasn’t like Jaune was some incredible catch here at Beacon. He’d been expelled for fraud, and yet… his friends just seemed so  _ excited  _ to see him again, and his partner… it’d been so  _ damaging  _ to Pyrrha’s reputation that her partner was expelled—there had been a  _ lot  _ of angry opinions across the CCT about what had happened with The Invincible Girl and her disreputable partner—and yet, she just looked so  _ happy  _ to see him again that May couldn’t see that look on her face and  _ not  _ think that she had feelings for him.

But… Jaune just had a way of winning people over. He’d shown it at Shade when he was thrown in with the team to replace Nolan. The Vacuan way—if one fell, get another. May hadn’t even bothered trying to make a good impression, still in the emotional turmoil of having lost her partner, refusing to get attached when he’d just as likely be on his way out any day now—he hadn’t been able to hack it at Beacon, what chance did he have here? But… he was persistent. A hard worker, a guy who asked Brawnz to put him through the wringer and… well, he’d worn even Brawnz out. He just didn’t give up.

Still, even if he wasn’t about to  _ die,  _ May didn’t open up to him. She hadn’t opened up to any of her other teammates, and saw Jaune as another meatshield that kept the heat off her as she kept their opponents locked down. Even if he was nice, even if, as he grew into the role of the team’s tactician, he thought about her as an active member of the team, May refused to let him get close to her.

Until the horses.

They had a training mission that would require quick travel and had been given four horses so as to be able to move by horseback. Roy knew how to ride, Brawnz was stubborn enough to just cling and hope for the best, but May… struggled.

Vacuo was not a place for those who struggled. It was weakness, a slip-up, something that got everyone  _ killed,  _ but Jaune… Jaune didn’t see it that way. He was Valean, from a  _ soft  _ country, and May  _ hated  _ that he offered her his hand every time, walking her through how to mount the saddle or how best to guide her horse. By the end of the trip, they were all capable riders and she had to admit, she owed it all to Jaune.

But more, he  _ tended _ to the horses, and they took to him naturally. Brawnz joked that Jaune was poised to take Roy’s name away from him, and they all laughed, but May saw more there. She saw a man whose gentleness wasn’t weakness. He said he’d grown up in a farming community and was familiar with work horses, as though his gifts were nothing, but… but he’d also told her how much he knew the importance of helping others out. Of paying forward what he’d received, even when he was too proud. It was impossible not to be touched. Before she knew it, she was tumbling down the rabbithole, finding herself falling harder and harder for him. 

And now she knew the  _ rest  _ of that story and had met the girl her boyfriend owed such a life-changing debt to.

Pyrrha Nikos was a whole different situation from everyone else. The other girls, sure, they were Jaune’s friends. She didn’t  _ like  _ that his Beacon friends were almost entirely beautiful women (and the one token guy), but none of them were… were  _ her.  _ Someone any guy would  _ kill  _ to share a room with. Brawnz and Roy had made jokes about it, at first, before Jaune made it clear that he wasn’t going to put up with it. May had found that charming, at first, when Pyrrha was a distant figure who might as well not exist. But now, she looked back at the admiration Jaune had for his former partner and realized what she was trying to measure up against.

She wondered… if she dressed more like- well, maybe not  _ Yang,  _ that was far too daring! But if she showed off her chest a little more, did what it took to be a bit more… feminine, maybe it would help? She had  _ much  _ bigger boobs than the Invincible Girl, but it felt so…  _ crude  _ to try to reduce her appeal to just her cup size… and so  _ meager  _ when that was her only advantage. Pyrrha was the full package, an athletic, elegant,  _ incredibly beautiful _ girl who was not only so much more accomplished than May could ever be, she was model-pretty and just… just so much more  _ confident  _ than May was! May  _ hid,  _ locking up when the spotlight was on her, while this radiant  _ goddess  _ stood, queenly and victorious, in every room she was in!  _ May  _ struggled not to ogle her, the litheness of even her casual movements, the way her body was a perfect  _ engine  _ of coiled potential. How did  _ anyone  _ compete with that?

The more she watched, the more she realized how incomparably attractive Pyrrha Nikos was. And she had plenty of opportunities to see it once May had started following her. “Scouting the competition” she had told Jaune, but she had no idea what she’d tell him if he asked about what weaknesses she had spotted in Team SSSN or FNKI. Her sight was  _ locked  _ on Pyrrha and Pyrrha alone, and what she saw was her inevitable defeat over and over again.

Because… because in watching Pyrrha, May could see how  _ deep _ her feelings for Jaune went. It wasn’t a crush, wasn’t just some illusion conjured in May’s jealous mind. Following Pyrrha, May got a glimpse of The Goddess of Victory when the spotlight was off, when the scrutiny was down… and what she saw was a lonely girl who struggled to find anyone she could just be herself around. Even with her friends, her teammates, there was always a little bit of that inescapable reserve in her, the things that she kept bottled up and had no one to talk with about.

Which made it so much worse. May would be much happier if she could just hate Pyrrha for being an incredibly hot bitch or if she could tell herself there was nothing between her partner and his ex partner, but there was something there, something so sad and sweet that May couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the girl who, like May herself, felt like her whole life was locked up in inescapable social traps until the thought of intimacy was unthinkable. A girl who knew the key to those locks could be found in one sweet boy, and… and that the only way to get him was to take him.

It wasn’t fair. Pyrrha could have  _ anyone  _ she wanted, absolutely anyone would be  _ lucky  _ to have her affections, but there was only one man she had eyes for. Only one man who offered Pyrrha what she so desperately needed.

May’s.

It was really down to a simple equation: there was only one man between two women. Zero sum game, something every Vacuan knew damn well. Either she got her man or Pyrrha did, and trying to play nice, to let Jaune stay oblivious as Pyrrha wormed her way closer… May was not a close quarters fighter. If Pyrrha  _ forced  _ a decision, she would… she would lose. Jaune was a noble man, loyal to a fault, but if Pyrrha asked him… he was loyal to her, too. She’d been there first. And why would he even  _ want _ May if Pyrrha was there? She just... she didn’t have a  _ chance,  _ nobody did against the Invincible Girl!

So… she had to do this her way. No passivity. No mercy. Eliminate the problem with a single shot, before her target even realized she was in May’s sights. Swift, unexpected, and  _ total. _ And… and May had an idea of how to pull that off.

* * *

Any worries Jaune had that his return to Beacon would be awkward or painful were quickly put aside by his first day back. After that first night, coming back to a Beacon dorm with his adoring, drop-dead  _ sexy  _ girlfriend in tow, his confidence was riding high as he got breakfast with RWBY and his old team in the morning. He caught up on the gossip (Nora and Ren were somehow closer than ever and  _ still  _ not officially a thing yet? Coco and Yang had beef?) and told everyone about his adventures in Vacuo. He even got the sense that May was warming up to his Beacon friends! But the big moment confirming it was when he came to Goodwitch’s class. A doubles match with him and May facing Cardin and Dove was the exact moment he was waiting for to show that, no matter what his past disgraces were, he’d grown from the youth who’d cheated his way into Beacon—a fact Cardin learned the hard way. He could have sworn he even saw the ghost of a smile on Ms. Goodwitch’s face as she awarded them the win.

After that, it was just… good. Everything was just easy and light, good times shared with good friends in a place that  _ wasn’t  _ defined by constant looming threats. He couldn’t wait for the rest of his team to make their way over, especially because he just  _ knew  _ Yang and Brawnz would hit it off in an instant.

But… at the same time, he had to admit he was enjoying the privacy he and May got to experience here at Beacon. At Vacuo, they always had to fight to find a secluded spot, either to get the room for themselves or, more likely, finding a classroom or closet they could count on giving them the time they needed. Here, they always had a bed and a locked door.

Which meant Jaune was learning that it wasn’t just  _ pragmatics  _ that had his girlfriend looking for semi-public places to do it in.

Right now, they were in one of Beacon’s workout rooms, one that Jaune wasn’t sure he’d ever been in before, considering the only way to reach it was a long corridor that stretched around the Grimm Studies lecture hall. Not that they had been using it to work out, or, at least, not a  _ traditional  _ workout. May was aggressive, pushing Jaune against the wall—which he did not object to one bit, feeling her chest squashed against his as his surprisingly frisky girlfriend pressed forward.

“I have always,” she said as she kissed his neck, “wanted to,  _ mwah,  _ do you in the shower. And now,  _ mwah,  _ we have one big enough...”

“Whoa!” he laughed, trying to put some cold water on her exhibitionism, “I’ve already got a record here, don’t want to make it worse!”

But May was undeterred. “Don’t worry. Nobody uses this exercise room, especially not late at night.” Jaune felt he had to take that as a given—it was at an inconvenient end of the campus, and May did scout things out thoroughly, just as a matter of course. If she said nobody used it, he could trust that nobody used it. “So we’ve got the showers all to ourselves… Don’t you want to soap up my tits, get a good lather going...”

Oh  _ fuck,  _ he was not going to be able to resist that! 

He practically  _ dragged  _ her into the showers, his mind perfectly picturing  _ exactly  _ what they were about to do. May giggled, throwing her clothes off haphazardly as she disrobed. It was a more tangled mess on Jaune’s end, distracted by opportunities to kiss and nuzzle his girlfriend’s beautiful body as he struggled to remove his shirt and pants, but in no time, Jaune was equally naked and with her in the shower.

A jet of hot water opened up on both of them, but Jaune was far more focused on a more imminent, and much hotter, matter. The two of them kissed and necked, entangling themselves in the other’s body, enjoying the familiar thrill of being naked together where someone might spot them as the shower’s spray crashed onto them.

Of course, Jaune remembered what they’d come in here for, and as much fun as  _ kissing  _ was, he was feeling far too impatient to  _ not  _ hurry on to the main course. Generously soaping up his hands, he turned to May with a smile. “Mind if I help lather you up?”

“Oh  _ please,”  _ she gushed, turning around so Jaune could hook his arms around her and start soaping up her enormous mammaries. He always marveled at just how  _ big  _ they were, somehow hidden under that form-concealing jacket, but exposed, his hands just never seemed to run out of surface to explore. He rubbed and tweaked and squeezed just how he’d learned she liked it—not that Jaune wasn’t enjoying himself as his hands roamed over her full and bouncy tits.

“Oh- oh, Jaune,” she moaned as his hands ran over her slippery tits, feeling the suds form between his fingers. “Keep,  _ mmm,  _ keep going you’re making me feel so clean!”

“And yet you’re always such a dirty girl,” he added. 

She giggled at his corniness, but in doing so, she also pushed backwards, rubbing her ass against Jaune’s dick. Ass Jaune kneaded her chest, she hotdogged his dick between her cheeks, the two of them gasping and moaning as the water hissed and the steam rose all about them.

“Mmmm, Jaune, need- need it, n-now...” May whined, her butt rubbing him more insistently.

It was a hard notion to disagree with. The  _ heat  _ of the water and the steam around them seemed to leech into Jaune’s blood, making him more  _ driven,  _ more aroused, and it was all building to him wanting  _ more  _ from his girlfriend than just to fondle her tits.

“Against- against the wall!” she gasped, “P-pin me against the wall!”

Never one to deny a lady’s request, Jaune spun his girlfriend around and  _ pushed  _ her back against the wall, hearing her moan as she felt the cool tile against her back, then hearing that moan turn into a cry as Jaune slipped his cock between her legs and began to slowly  _ push  _ into her tight slit.

“Oh- oh Jaune,” she gasped, biting her bottom lip. Jaune admired his girlfriend’s incredible beauty as he entered her, her form enhanced by the shower: her hair wet and heavy, draping down, its dusky rose darkened to a thick maroon, something only  _ he  _ ever got to see, unconcealed by her beanie. He could trace the small rivulets of water running down her perfect skin, little beads sparkling in their wake. She was beautiful, impossibly beautiful, and she was all  _ his. _

With a sudden, hungry  _ need,  _ Jaune began thrusting. Unlike their first night at Beacon, Jaune felt far less in control, allowing his instincts rather than his thoughts to guide his motions. Some primordial urge deep in his being saw that he had a beautiful woman in his clutches and took the wheel. May was all too happy to accept it. 

The two of them were lost in their lusts, the cloak of the steam making the world around them nothing more than an infinite haze, stretching in all directions. All that was was them. May’s gasps and squeaks, confirmation that he was hitting her spots. The way her pussy  _ clenched  _ around his dick, her nails digging into his back, confirmation that  _ she  _ knew how to make him feel boundless pleasure. On and on in their passionate embrace.

Kissing her neck, Jaune started sucking, wanting to leave a hickey, a mark of this moment. He felt  _ possessive  _ and wanted the whole world to know, even if he  _ knew  _ the mark would be blocked by the high collar of her jacket, that May was  _ his  _ woman! That he claimed her and she claimed him and they could pronounce it to the whole world!

She was mewling, no longer forming words, hardly able to make a noise as her pussy clamped down on his dick as he felt her orgasm build. Her nails dug into his back, her hips quivering as Jaune knew that it’d only be a matter of time before he sent her to-

“Oh gods!”

Jaune, mindful of the slippery surface, tried not to turn too fast to see the voice, but turning was made difficult, being stuck inside May, who exploded into an unstoppable climax, wrapping her arms around him tightly, struggling to keep her own balance as she screamed her lungs out. But still, the unbearable realization slowly dawning in his mind  _ compelled  _ Jaune to turn, to turn and see-

He saw her.

Standing in the doorway, clearly investigating the noise she heard in  _ the one gym she could work out in without gawkers, _ was Pyrrha.

Her eyes wide, her jaw hanging open, no words coming to her lips. But it wasn’t just shock written plain on her face. It was- It was- Jaune could see the tears, see the sparkle of tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

He’d never once seen Pyrrha cry.

“I- I’m sorry!” she cried as she turned from the sight of them and fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sing of rage. Rage, accursed rage, which brought countless pains upon her as she hurled so many training robots down to the floor, bested.

Her weapons sang her fury until there were no more robots to vent her pain and hurt upon, so it  _ boiled  _ up inside her. She wanted to break down, to fall to her knees and  _ sob,  _ but she didn’t let herself do it. Didn’t give in. Kept up her appearance. Remained the Champion, unfeeling, dispassionate,  _ invincible, _ just… an avatar of meaningless destruction.

Fighting was always a matter of control and discipline—with her Semblance, she always controlled the flow of battle, testing her enemies, finding out their strengths and weaknesses and then ending them with a strike. But this… this was fury and rage and destruction. There was a crowd watching her—there was always a crowd, now that the visiting students were here—and leaving the ring, she briefly looked at them, seeing the  _ fear  _ in their eyes, recalculating how  _ slim  _ anyone’s odds were against her. Arslan, her rival from her Sanctum days was there, her eyes incredulous that  _ this  _ was what Pyrrha was capable of since leaving Mistral. To all of them, this was a display of indomitable strength.

To Pyrrha, it was a testimony to her pathetic  _ weakness. _

The crowd parted as she stormed off. She’d rather they feared her than pitied her, so she took it, stepping through them without a word. If anything, it’d help burnish her reputation, build “hype” for her tournament performance. She’d almost certainly get a call from her agent congratulating her on it, as though this was all a planned stunt.

This was what she was good at. This was what she should  _ stick to.  _ She’d spent years teaching people that she was unapproachable, unbeatable, invincible, and that they should stay the  _ fuck  _ away. She’d done a damn good job of it, no sense ruining-

“Pyrrha.”

She froze. She didn’t want to turn at  _ that voice, _ but… but she had to.

“May,” she said, briskly. Even as she did, she felt an impulse to  _ apologize  _ for walking in on them the night before—it was funny, the one time she actually  _ ought  _ to apologize… she was holding it back. “I have somewhere to-”

“We have to talk.”

Pyrrha paused, taking a moment to look over the girl. The one opponent the Goddess of Victory could not beat. She looked… ordinary. No, not ordinary.  _ Underwhelming.  _ She kept so much of herself hidden beneath her puffy jacket and lowered beanie. A missing eye. A  _ massive  _ rack. Anything that’d make her stand out in a crowd, her entire presence just… scrubbed away. It made her look so meager, which only heightened how much it burned that she had what Pyrrha wanted...

No one else was in the hallways, but she still didn’t want to let anyone hear about her humiliating encounter more than they had to. Gesturing, she led her to an empty classroom they could use.

“It’s about Jaune.”

Pyrrha’s eyes shot up to May’s. “I  _ don’t  _ want to talk about-”

“No, shut up, just-” May said with surprising force, “You love him, don’t you?”

Pyrrha froze. Hearing it… even Nora preferred euphemism and understatement, her usual bluntness tempered by her concern for her teammate’s emotions. But the paralysis lasted only a moment. “And are you here to  _ gloat?  _ Got one over the Invincible Girl, didn’t think you sent your message clear enough last-”

“This isn’t an easy conversation for me either!” she said, her eye flashing with anger, “But- but it’s true. I’ve seen enough to know it’s true and to know… to know that I can’t… I don’t  _ like  _ what happened yesterday and I don’t  _ want  _ this to end badly. For either of us.”

There were very few things Pyrrha wanted to hear  _ less  _ from a rival, but she… she was tired. Tired and worn out and really just wanted to cry. So she looked to May and said, “I’m listening.”

* * *

“Wow.”

Yang leaned back in her chair, adding another, “Wow,” as Jaune finished his story.

“Yeah, it’s...” his eyes darted nervously, “It’s… awkward...”

Yang shrugged. “Yeah, no denying that. And I’m glad you did  _ not _ go to Ruby to ask for advice on this, ain’t no way I’d forgive you telling my little sis about how babies are made.”

“Maidens, Yang, she’s seventeen, not-”

She silenced him with a look. “Are you really going to try and lecture me on appropriate behavior Mr. I Got Caught Banging My Girlfriend In The Public Showers?” Jaune blushed, knowing that Yang was not going to let him forget about that anytime soon. The tradeoffs of Yang being the one person Jaune knew who might actually have  _ advice  _ for a situation this awkward. But then she turned pensive. “Still, you know, gotta give you credit for that. Guess it’s true what they say about Vacuan girls...”

“Don’t start,” Jaune growled, “Say what you will about me, but May is  _ off limits,  _ okay?”

But that only put an intrigued look on Yang’s face as she let the moment hang.

“Wow,” she said at last, “Gotta admit, you’ve  _ changed  _ Vomit Boy. Shade was… it was good for you.” She nodded thoughtfully, then sighed. “Okay, so I wasn’t going to tell you this, but now I think you have to hear it. Cause I didn’t have any luck figuring out a solution here, and didn’t want to just drop it in your lap, but maybe… I dunno, it’s your problem now.”

“I get the feeling I’m not going to like what you have to say...” Jaune said warily.

“Eh,” Yang shrugged, “Does  _ anyone  _ like bad news? But basically, there was one thing you were  _ way  _ too dense to realize your whole time at Beacon: Pyrrha’s in love with you.”

Jaune blinked. That wasn’t- that wasn’t- just- impossible!

He laughed in disbelief, “That’s- that can’t be true-”

“Oh?” Yang raised an eyebrow, “So everything Nora and I did to try to help her  _ get over you,  _ setting her up on dates, getting her out there, that all failed because...”

“She’s… she’s got high standards,” he mumbled, not even sure what his argument was other than a doomed attempt to not confront what his mind was so quickly piecing together.

“Standards that  _ you alone happened to meet,”  _ Yang said, emphasizing her point by slapping her palm down on the table, “Jaune! You’re not  _ dumb!  _ You gotta accept it and figure it out yourself!”

“And she just saw me… with May...”

“Yep.” 

They both sat in the silence of the moment, Jaune watching the scene play out in her memories, realizing that it wasn’t just awkwardness and embarrassment, now knowing why he saw  _ tears in her eyes  _ as she turned and fled.

Yang looked up, trying to muster her words. “There’s no good answer here. I mean, I could go through ‘the rules’ and say Pyrrha missed her chance and that your girlfriend’s not ever gonna be okay if you’re friends, even platonic friends, with a girl who’s in love with you, but the  _ right  _ answer is gonna leave Pyrrha hurt, and it might have been a while since we last talked, Jaune, but no matter how much you’ve changed, you are  _ not _ someone who can bear knowing you’re responsible for breaking her heart.”

“So… it’s lose-lose,” he muttered. Yang was right. He couldn’t ask May to  _ overlook  _ another woman’s feelings and he couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t  _ killing  _ him to put Pyrrha through this. “And any  _ advice  _ for how to try to not hurt one of the people closest to me?”

Yang lowered her eyes again. “Wish I could tell you something else, but… that’s what it is. But… Pyrrha’s a strong girl. She can… rebound.”

Jaune slumped forward. It wasn’t an answer he liked, made worse by how  _ obviously _ Yang was trying to spare his feelings. He just… wanted everyone to be able to be  _ happy,  _ but- 

His scroll buzzed, breaking the silence. A glance showed him it was a message from May, asking if he could come to their room so they could talk.

He had a feeling he knew what it was about.

Thanking Yang for, at least, forcing him to finally know the whole extent of things, Jaune made his way back to his dorm, remembering how he felt a year ago, walking to the Headmaster’s office, knowing that there was a right thing to do, and yet, no way to feel better about it. But coming up to the door, he sighed, taking a moment to collect himself, as though everything might just… magically fix itself and get better if he delayed, but he knew that was just silly. The right way wasn’t always the easy way, but it was better in the long run.

Opening the door, he saw May. Sitting on the bed, looking as small and helpless as he’d ever seen her.

“Hey, May,” he said, gently, “I… figured you… wanted to talk about something?”

Idiot. Hundred ways he could have said it, ways he could have prepared when he was  _ standing at the door,  _ and he went with that. But May, at least, was all business and went right past Jaune’s fumbling opening.

“Did you know that Pyrrha was in love with you?”

“No!”

He answered reflexively and honestly. He… he hadn’t expected that  _ May  _ knew about that, but… but she was perceptive. She saw things better than he did, and Pyrrha’s face… it was hard  _ not _ to realize what it meant if you weren’t  _ denying  _ it.

May got up and hugged him. Jaune knew she… had doubts, and it was always hard to convince someone of how  _ truly  _ sincere your love was. He didn’t know what to say, so he just hugged her back, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

“I-If you just- If you  _ tell her  _ that she can’t steal you from me,” May snuggled close against her chest, her heart beating fast, “then… then I’d feel so much better. And I can stop… stop being so jealous.”

He gazed down at his girlfriend, feeling so small and vulnerable in his arms. It was a painful request, but he’d do anything for her. “May...” he said, stroking her hair,  _ “Nothing  _ could ever steal me from you.”

“I… I believe you. And if that’s true, then… then I  _ want  _ you to…” she looked up, her eye blazing with sudden determination, “Jaune! I need you to- to let Pyrrha into our relationship!”

Jaune’s eyes went wide at that. “But you- you just said-”

“As long as she doesn’t take you  _ away _ from me, then I… I  _ want  _ her t-to have… to have you...”

“May, I don’t  _ want  _ anyone but-”

“You don’t understand!”

He was taken aback by how forceful she was on this matter.

“You don’t- you don’t get it,” she said, her voice softening, “She’s… she’s lonely... as lonely as I was and I… I can’t let it be like that. I can’t!” 

She looked to him with that fiery determination that told Jaune that she’d made up her mind and wasn’t about to brook disagreement  _ now. _ “I want you to make us  _ both  _ happy, and I can’t… can’t be okay with any other way. Okay?”

It wasn’t exactly a question.

“Okay,” he said softly, pulling her back into a hug.

* * *

She had spent the whole day feeling awful, just utterly  _ terrible  _ for what she had done. At first, she had thought it would be the most potent aphrodisiac, to see her perfect rival permanently  _ bested  _ as she came on her boyfriend’s cock,  _ proving  _ that he  _ belonged _ to her, but instead…

May had seen her eyes. Seen the pain and betrayal and  _ loss _ in them, and it made May feel like the most wretched  _ thing  _ alive. She had seen a girl as lost and lonely as she was and rather than offer her a hand… she’d mocked and humiliated and belittled her in a fashion Nebula would have approved of.

That was how low she was. She had done something  _ Nebula  _ would do.

So she had made up her mind that she  _ wasn’t  _ going to be that girl. Wasn’t going to treat her boyfriend like he was a trophy, like this was a zero-sum game. She was going to be better.

Even as hard as that was.

Disentangling from Jaune’s hug, she hit  _ send  _ on the message she prepared and waited to hear a knock. It didn’t take long—May had no doubts that Pyrrha, as controlled and disciplined as she was, was in the grips of something worse than even May was feeling right now.

Meeting Pyrrha at the door she- driven by some  _ impulse,  _ she hugged her. Maybe it was because May still felt guilty for engineering her humiliation like that, maybe it was because she saw so much of herself now in Pyrrha, but she couldn’t  _ not  _ embrace her and make sure Pyrrha knew that she was welcome here.

Someone had taught her an important lesson about paying it forward.

Breaking the hug, she turned to Jaune and stepped away, letting her boyfriend and his former partner look each other in the eyes. It was a wordless moment, the two of them clearly unsure of what to say, but the look they were giving each other spoke volumes.

Romantic as it was, though, May could see it really wasn’t enough. She nudged Pyrrha. “Come on,” she whispered, “tell him.”

She blushed. “Jaune, I- I...”

“I know,” he said.

“And you...”

He glanced to May. It was… a weird circumstance, and there was no denying it, but as she gave him a little nod to confirm her consent, it felt…  _ good. _

“Yeah,” he said in a voice choked with emotion.

Another nudge was needed, this time for her boyfriend. “Don’t make her wait,” she whispered, “Kiss her!”

Still uncertain, but compelled by May’s words, he leaned forward. It seemed to take an eternity, but he slowly leaned forward, just as Pyrrha did, their lips meeting in a moment of perfect, synchronous desire. They were lost to the world around them, and yet, May didn’t feel like an outsider or a voyeur as she watched. She felt like she was a part of this, not just in allowing it to happen, but that this kiss was something bigger, something deeper. She loved Jaune, and while she’d only really just met Pyrrha… she saw something so familiar in her that May had no doubt the two of them would be close.

Well, they were about to become  _ very  _ close. As Jaune eventually broke the kiss, May couldn’t help but smile to see the Invincible Girl stagger, dazed from Jaune’s lips. She looked almost like she didn’t believe this was happening, that it was only a wonderful dream… but her eyes went wide with shock as May grabbed her shirt and ripped it right open, buttons scattering on the floor.

“May!” Jaune gasped, equally brought back to reality. “What are you-”

She cut him off. “I told Pyrrha that  _ if _ we were going to share you we were  _ not  _ gonna have anything hidden. So… we’re doing this. The three of us. Together.”

Jaune sputtered in a mix of confusion and disbelief, a dozen words spilling from his lips half-formed, only to be silenced as Pyrrha quietly interrupted with, “I… I want this, too, Jaune. Even with May, I… I just want us to be together.” 

Emphasizing her point, she continued May’s work of disrobing, her clothes seeming to just… unhook and unzip themselves like magic as she let the fabric just slide off. She was… wow—but May wasn’t going to be outdone!

Stripping her clothes off, she felt a tiny blush of pride as her boobs popped out and Pyrrha’s eyes did too. Pyrrha hadn’t gotten a good look at May’s puppies in the showers, but knowing that her boobs could impress a  _ celebrity  _ was a nice little boost to her ego. And, with that inflamed, she had to take a long, admiring look at Pyrrha’s body. She was…  _ perfect,  _ in a word. Pyrrha was tall and statuesque, her legs long and lithe and so perfect, her breasts, though not as big as May’s, were perfectly round and jutted forth proudly on her chest, and she had an ass May would  _ kill  _ for. It just seemed to draw her eyes to its perfect, peachy curve. It just… completed the whole look, tying everything together. Her legs were toned and her curves were so elegant, she looked almost like she was  _ designed  _ by a team of engineers rather than a living woman. If May hadn’t have stopped herself, she might have started drooling.

Looking up, she realized that there  _ was  _ somebody drooling.

“You’re a very lucky man, Jaune,” May said with a smile.

“But it’s not like you don’t deserve it,” Pyrrha completed the thought.

Jaune… was clearly more inclined to agree with the former than the latter, but seeing the both of them, naked before him, Jaune was not in a mood to disagree. May grinned. “She’s right, you know. There’s no man in all of Remnant who could ever be so sweet and so giving that his own girlfriend invited a supermodel to join-”

“Just a regular model,” Pyrrha quickly cut in, “I’ve only done-”

Before she could undermine her accomplishments, though, Jaune swooped in with a kiss. May, just as caught off guard as Pyrrha was, watched as her eyes went wide with disbelief before fluttering shut, melting into the kiss and into Jaune’s strong arms. It was… beautiful. Really. Not just in seeing Pyrrha’s obvious love for Jaune once more reciprocated, but seeing how naturally their bodies entwined, red and gold, 

And… Pyrrha was hot. Really hot. Maybe the hottest woman May had ever met before, and May wasn’t some Atlesian prude: she  _ liked  _ seeing attractive people in erotic situations. Pyrrha and Jaune were really quite perfect for May’s needs, and she took a moment to just admire the both of them. They were… they were beautiful people, lovely in such different ways, the elegant form of the champion and the rougher, and yet, gentler, features of her boyfriend.

But still, she had to make sure she was a full part of this. Pushing herself between the two, she asserted her position. “Girlfriend gets to go first,” she insisted with a playful smile.

Pyrrha was all too happy to comply, gracefully stepping back as Jaune kissed May. But May wasn’t here for a  _ kiss.  _ She was here for a reason, and she was eager to get to it. Helping him undress as she guided Jaune to the bed, May got down on all fours, wiggling her ass invitingly. She knew Jaune liked it when he could take her from behind, letting her jugs swing freely beneath her. She might have accepted Pyrrha into their relationship, but she wasn’t going to miss a chance to  _ show off. _

Nor was Jaune going to miss the chance to take her. May moaned as she felt his dick, so thick and strong,  _ press  _ against her slit. Closing her eyes, she focused only on the sensation of his long, hard shaft slowly parting her nether lips and  _ pushing  _ inwards. She was wet, very wet, romanced to hell and back by knowing without a doubt that Jaune loved her and more than a little turned on by gawking at Pyrrha’s perfect ass, and yet, it always felt like this dick was  _ splitting  _ her open.

It was so incredible to feel him in-

“P-Pyrrha!” she cried in sudden alarm, eyes bolting open, “W-what are you-”

The Mistralian champion that had wriggled her way beneath her popped her mouth off May’s nipple and grinned. “Don’t tell me you weren’t checking out my ass earlier… and I do want to thank you for helping me with Jaune.”

“B-but I don’t- OH!” she cried, her words interrupted as Pyrrha went back to kissing her breasts. They were- they were always too sensitive, and Pyrrha was just- just too amazing! She was just- this was an assault May wasn’t prepared for! She bit her lip, feeling Pyrrha’s lips suckle hungrily at her breasts, just  _ trying  _ not to moan!

The sight of his girlfriend struggling under Pyrrha’s lustful touch seemed to get Jaune really going as well, and between them, May was realizing that she couldn’t possibly stand up to a two-pronged attack!  _ Nnnnnn, _ how were they so good together! May groaned, feeling a  _ tightness  _ in her core as her whole body got more and more wound up by their continued attention! Why were her tits so sensitive! Why was Pyrrha so good! And why- was- Jaune’s- dick- so-

“NNNNNYYYYYAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!” she cried as she hit her  _ explosive  _ climax, toppling forward, her boobs  _ squishing  _ against Pyrrha’s face as the teasing minx she’d brought into her relationship  _ kept licking and sucking her  _ as May panted for air. “G-gaaaawds…” she weakly burbled, “P-Pyrrha, you godda staaaaaahp...”

Jaune helped roll her off of the Goddess of Victory, playfully smiling in the contentment that she’d demonstrated her dominance in a new field. May would… May would be sure to see she got hers… once she caught her breath...

She felt Jaune give her a kiss on the forehead, unable to resist how… warm and snuggly he never failed to make her feel. He was a good man, and an _amazing_ boyfriend...

But then Pyrrha spoke up. “If… if you’ve given May her climax, I...”

Her words dropped off as May and Jaune looked up at hearing voice, as she apparently had a sudden attack of rethinking what her place was in being here. But May just smiled, looking over to her boyfriend. “Don’t be rude, Jaune,” she giggled, “Pyrrha’s been waiting for you for  _ so long...” _

“Of course, Pyr,” he said, May not missing the way the familiarity of the nickname didn’t fail to make Pyrrha swoon. He moved over to her, another searing kiss to mark the next stage of their relationship. But it wasn’t a long one. Pyrrha had  _ needs,  _ needs that were now in reach, and she wasn’t going to wait to sate them. Nor was Jaune, now aware of his gorgeous former partner’s crush, about to waste any time.

Pyrrha was laid out on the bed, her legs spread, her eyes begging for Jaune to just  _ take  _ her. Her pleas did not wait long to be answered. Jaune bore down on her, pausing only for a moment to look into her eyes before he  _ plunged  _ into her, Pyrrha’s mouth forming a perfect  _ O  _ as she gasped in surprise, receiving what she’d waited so long for.

It was beautiful. Sweet and tender and loving, Jaune was on top of Pyrrha, still gazing into her eyes as he made slow, long strokes. May watched as Pyrrha gasped and shuddered, feeling sensations she’d never experienced before, the weight of her beloved pressing down on her, and it all melted her heart. She didn’t feel threatened by Pyrrha; May felt  _ happy  _ for her. So happy. It had taken her so long, and now, it was all so beautiful.

But as she regained some of her strength, she moved closer to them, looking to take  _ her  _ place in their menage a trois. First, she kissed Jaune, feeling the rough, manly way he always kissed her. He was the man who’d made learn how happy she could be if she let go of her fears and reached out to the world. Then, she kissed Pyrrha, who had once  _ been  _ one of those fears, and now was the sweet girl whose soft lips kissed May back with an ardor she’d never felt before.

Breaking from her kiss, May went back to watching, seeing the two most beautiful people she knew make  _ love  _ so sweetly and dearly that she almost wanted to cry. But more so, she was seeing two beautiful people, athletic student Huntsmen, their toned bodies entwined in a lustful tangle, drive each other  _ mad  _ with lust. And May had to admit: it was hot. Seeing Jaune and Pyrrha fuck was the  _ sexiest  _ thing she’d never realized she’d wanted to see before.

“Oh Jaune, oh Jaune, oh Jaune,” Pyrrha squeaked, a chorus she repeated over and over again, faster and tighter as she built up towards her final climax. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhh-”

But just as she was about to reach her climax, May whispered to Jaune, “Do it!”

Pyrrha screamed. Jaune groaned. May watched as they hit their parallel climax, the both of them emptying themselves of months of lost longing and  _ crashed  _ into a new reality where they had each other.

It was beautiful.

And May had made it all possible.

She leaned back in the bed as her panting lovers disentangled from each other. She just felt…  _ amazing. _ And gods was this mattress the most comfortable things she’d ever slept on _ — _ things were  _ nice _ in Vale! She… she had to admit, reclining next to Jaune and Pyrrha, she felt a little sad to know that Jaune had been pulled away from his life here… but if he’d never been expelled, he’d never have come to Vacuo, and any number of things could have been different. Glancing over to Pyrrha, also curled up peacefully in Jaune’s arms, May was just happy that all three of them could find their place here, on this bed, together. It was all… so lovely...

“Wow…” she sighed, dreamily, “a Vacuan and a Mistralian sharing a Valean boyfriend… now all we need is an Atlesian to round it out!” she laughed, but then it gave her an idea. “Hey, Jaune, you used to know Weiss Schnee, did-”

“NO!” Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly both shot back.

* * *

Roy was not a fan of flying.

He didn’t get airsick like his teammate, Jaune (and oh, the  _ roasting  _ they’d given him when they found out!), he just… it wasn’t  _ natural  _ for a man to be in the air, off the ground, just… dangling in the sky, liable to get dropped any moment as this thousand-ton  _ deathtrap of an airship- _

Nope. Nope. On the ground. Safe. Breathe.

Roy took a moment to steady himself.  _ Really  _ wouldn’t do to lose his nerve before he ever set foot on Beacon’s campus. He felt pretty good about his team’s odds, with Branz as a damn juggernaut, his own skill with his razors, May’s dead aim, and Jaune tying the lot of them together into a cohesive unit, they were actually pretty damn good! But nobody was too good not to choke, and if they were going to lose, Roy would  _ not  _ let it be because he had a (wholly sensible) fear of aircraft!

Although… shit, some people  _ were  _ too good to choke, weren’t they? And hell, that was getting him nervous all over again, because Roy knew that they’d be seeing Jaune and May as soon as they disembarked, and that meant that it wasn’t long before Jaune was introducing them to his old team—he had certainly told them enough times how much he was looking forward to it—and that meant- that meant… Roy would be meeting...

Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha “The Invincible Girl” Nikos.

The Goddess of Victory. Angel of the Ring. Roy’s first, and still biggest, celebrity crush.

He’d played it cool when he learned that Jaune had been  _ partners  _ with the love of Roy’s life, muting his jealousy and keeping his  _ anger  _ that he’d embarrassed Pyrrha like that in check. Smart move—not only because Jaune was a good guy, he was still on really good terms with Pyrrha and  _ regularly  _ stayed in touch with her. And because Roy hadn’t been a dick, he was going to- t-to m-meet Pyrrha…

He fidgeted in his seat, causing Brawnz to look over at him. “Maidens,” he rolled his eyes, “We’re not even in the  _ air  _ anymore, man. Most we can drop is, like, six feet.”

Thankfully, he thought it was about the flight. Not about the avatar of grace and beauty they’d meet within 24 hours.

He just… he had to play it cool. Remember what he’d rehearsed, the casual way to say he was a fan without coming off like a stalker. How to treat her like a person instead of a literal goddess. And if they started hanging out… and she saw that Roy was a cool guy… maybe she’d want to hang out more, and Roy could-

“Come on,” Brawnz interrupted his thoughts, “Grab your bag and let’s get off this thing.”

Time to get off the airship. Roy quickly grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and headed down the length of the ship, relieved to disembark even as he knew that it was bringing him closer to his inevitable encounter with destiny. But… well, he also had to admit that it felt good to set foot in Vale. He was here for the  _ Vytal Tournament,  _ and he and his team had a lot to show. And hey! There was Jaune and May and they-

Pyrrha was there.

_ Pyrrha was there. _

Standing right next to May and Jaune, she was there—why was she there? Here? Now? When Roy  _ wasn’t  _ prepared? And worst of all, as Roy’s feet locked up, Brawnz saw them too and charged forward, shoving Roy along with him, to join his team.

Standing  _ inches  _ away from Pyrrha, Roy saw as Brawnz put Jaune into a playful headlock and gave him a few friendly punches as Roy struggled to find something to say to May. Lacking anything, he just glanced to Pyrrha, then  _ quickly  _ looked away. May grinned, turning to Brawnz before addressing them both, “Welcome to Vale, boys! You are not gonna  _ believe  _ what I have to tell you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Six02 for making this work possible!


End file.
